


Addicted To a Certain Lifestyle

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Flow of conciousness?, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Talk about past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的一些生活片段。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 去年大概十一月十二月左右写给自己看的，之前没想过要把它发出来。  
> 现在只是觉得，关爱Johnlock圈人人有责，于是决定拿出来好歹算是贡献一点热度...

　　遇到Sherlock之后，John还是认真谈过一段恋爱的。没错，尽管在此期间他交了将近十个女朋友。

　　最认真的一段就是和Sarah Sawyer了吧，他对她多少有点一见钟情的成分。他记得自己“面试”的时候，一张完美的简历几乎吓到了对面的医生，面试官和面试者的势力在当时的气氛中诡异地倒置了，而John只是微笑着稳坐在自己的位置上看着她。“你的资历来对于这份工作太大材小用了。”“有钱就成。”John对面前的女孩儿有着说不上来的好感，也对她十足坦率。

　 他们一起经历了黑莲教走私的案子，甚至一起被重症脸盲的犯罪分子误当做Sherlock和他的女朋友给绑了起来。

　　“Sherlock怎么会有女朋友呢？”John后来每每想起这次惊险刺激又让人哭笑不得的乌龙，唯一的感慨竟是这个。

　　John和Sarah甚至一起见了Harry Watson。但新西兰旅行回来后，John知道他们的感情还是走向了尽头。不知为何，远离伦敦的旅行里他越发发现自己其实离不开Sherlock，和Sarah一起吃饭的时候John会无意识地瞟向自己的手机，看那个远在千里之外伦敦的恶棍有没有又给自己发些祈使句式的短信。

　　“John，速归。-SH”

　　“John，今天结案，捎些外卖。—S”

　　到最后有时甚至只是不成句的单词——“John，牛奶。—S”

　　然而那几天Sherlock竟出奇地安静。有天晚上John还是忍不住一丝想要“关心”一下Sherlock的心情，一反常态（John通常只会给Sherlock打电话）戏谑地给他发了个“Still alive？”的信息，短信发出后手机刚黑屏便又亮了起来.

　　“YEP.”没有署名，全大写。John暗自笑了一下，大概是在忙案子吧？

　　“I'll be back this weekend. Hope to see a complete flat.”

　　Sherlock那边好长时间都没动静，John若有所思地看了手机一会儿才收敛脸上的笑容关掉手机。

　　“有什么有趣的消息吗？”Sarah递给John一杯茶，John有些心不在焉地转移了话题。

　　

　　John是怎么爱上Sherlock的，他自己也说不清楚。John只是有些隐隐约约的感觉，也许在发现自己离不开Sherlock的很久很久之前，Sherlock已经对他产生了这种依赖。但Sherlock自己从来没有提及过，John也了解，以他那傲娇的性格，不想说的事情他是真的会宁死不说的。

　　“是从我为你开枪杀了那位血腥的哥之后嘛？”某天黄昏John一边收拾着中餐外卖一边装作不经意地询问。

　　“嗯？”Sherlock盯着John手上的动作，well，其实是盯着包装里的煎饺，对问题显然心不在焉，“开始什么？”

　　“你发现自己不想离开我。或者说，不想我离开。”John拿出两双筷子端详了一下，皱了皱眉，还是递给Sherlock了一个叉子。

　　“从来没有的事，不知道你在说什么。”Sherlock已经用手捏着往自己嘴里填了个煎饺，说出的话多少有些含糊。但说完之后还是趁John不注意的时候飞快地瞥了一眼John，在John抬头看向自己的一瞬间略幼稚地向他眨了一下眼。

　　

　　“我该怎么做？眨眼然后微笑一下吗？我也不知道为什么要这样做，但似乎人们喜欢这样？”

　　John记得自己第一次听到这句话的场景，虽然他想寻找理由忘记。

　　他后来拉着Sherlock坐在沙发上一起看了一遍那个生日祝福视频的Demo。Sherlock表现得很奇怪，有些拘谨有些烦躁还有些隐约的羞涩——John“邀请”他来看的时候说的是“一位表演艺术家的未公开私密视频”，看到屏幕上出现221B的壁纸的时候Sherlock瞬间就明白了是什么视频。

　　“你怎么会有这个？！”天哪，这可是他撒谎的作案全程。

　　“Greg给我的。在……你回来之前的那个生日——我生日那天。。”John无论如何忘不了当时的情景，语气不自觉地有些颤抖。

　　“哦，他还真把你当遗孀对待了。”Sherlock没好气地抱怨，“我说回来之后我的东西似乎少了一些。”

　　记忆中的那个生日John玩得还挺开心的，大家都去了party——之前关系好的战友，同事，通过Sherlock认识的朋友。Sherlock在那天十分反常地起得很早，忙忙碌碌地在自己房间里不知干些什么。John在厨房碰到他戳早餐里的煎蛋的时候他已经想好了要逃之夭夭的借口。

　　“抱歉John，我不能去你的生日派对。”  
　　  
他终究是不习惯那种场合，他觉得自己无法融入，他也不想融入。Sherlock从来不在乎别人对自己的看法，但他不希望自己的存在破坏了整体的气氛，破坏了John的心情。

　　“其实，你知道，大家都挺喜欢你的。”屏幕上的Sherlock眨眼，微笑，定格。John放下遥控器拽住身边已经要逃走的Sherlock。

　　“哦？”故意装作不感兴趣的配合。

　　“Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Mike.....其实就连Anderson对你都很崇拜，Donovan在心底也是佩服你的。”John见Sherlock乖乖地坐回了沙发上， 很随意地把手搭在了他的手腕上。

　　“哦，真意外。”Sherlock只是咕哝了一声。

　　“虽然那天我确实玩的很开心，但还是不完美也不完整的。”John浅笑着回忆。

　　Sherlock没说话，只是略微调整了一下胳膊的角度——John的手顺势往下滑。

　　“其实你还是挺有人格魅力的，特别是对我来说。”

　　John感觉Sherlock的手掌轻轻向上翻转，任凭自己的手滑落到他的手心里。

　　

　　这个动作会让Sherlock想起来Irene Adler，他那时通过这个动作测到了她的脉搏。

　　Sherlock能感知到John对Irene耿耿于怀。

　　那件案子尘埃落定的三个月后的某天John坐在自己的沙发上看书，突然就从书中抬头沉思了一会儿。Sherlock能推理出他正在想问题，但他没想到John问出的会是这么一个问题。

　　“她死了？”

　　“不是你告诉我的消息？”

　　“但我觉得你是不是有什么事情瞒着我。”

　　“我瞒着你的事情还不够多?”

　　Sherlock从对面的单人沙发上挑眉看向John，John又挑眉瞪回去。John知道Sherlock很明显不愿再谈及这回事，从他伸手要那部作为物证的手机的时候他就能感觉到。

　　“算了。”John自己都说不清在这个问题上自己怎么这么在意，案子还在进行中的时候自己就多次试图和Sherlock谈论Irene alder，但每次都无果。内心深处他还是不希望Irene是真的死了，不为别的，只是想想第一次得知她“死讯”的时候Sherlock的反应。

　　炉火噼啪燃烧，客厅又陷入一片静默。John试图再次沉浸回自己的手里的书。

　　“她没死。”

　　John猛地抬头看着Sherlock，Sherlock那时也在看着自己。

　　“我卧底救了她，因为的在泳池她救了我们。仅此而已。”面对如此坦承Sherlock，John反而不知道自己该说些什么。

　　“那部手机是对这个案子的纪念。”

　　“我没爱过她。”

　　“但这个案子很有纪念意义。”

　　那天Sherlock没再继续说下去，John也没再继续追问到底是怎样的纪念意义。几年之后某个电视情节让John又想起这个悬案的悬案续集，忍不住摇醒了肩膀上看电视无聊到睡着的Sherlock：“The woman的那部手机和那个案子，到底是怎样的纪念意义？”

　　睡眼惺忪有些迷糊的Sherlock有一瞬的茫然和一闪而过的起床气，听到问题后嘴角却绽出一个可称之为无邪而温暖的笑，

　　“那让我看到了你的心。”

　　John一时间还没反应过来，却感觉到自己肩膀上又安心覆上的重量和温度，凌乱而柔软的黑色卷毛蹭着他的脸颊。

 

　　Sherlock心情好的时候也会愿意和John谈起些有趣的事情——虽然最后总是证明他们对“有趣”的定义有着很大的偏差——但是关于他假死的那两年，Sherlock总是闭口不提。

　　那是一个阴雨连绵的午后，Sherlock站在窗边拉着一首舒缓而悲伤的曲子，John坐在自己的沙发上手捧一杯冒着热气的茶，看着窗前Sherlock的剪影，偶尔能听到大滴的雨水敲打楼下speedy's的顶棚的声音。　　

　　一曲终了，Sherlock没有继续乐曲也没有回头，左手拿琴，右手持弓，只是定定地站在窗前。

　　“John.”

　　“Yes?”John以为他沉浸在自己的世界里又要进入不说话模式了，不禁对他突然喊自己的名字有些意外。

　　Sherlock依然没有转身，还是如一尊雕像般伫立在窗前，又是一阵长长的沉默。

　　“新写的曲子？”John觉得等他开口无望，便随口问出了这么个问题。

　　“早些年写的了。”Sherlock的语调平静，让人听不出其中蕴含的感情，“当时手边没纸没笔，只靠脑子记下谱，今天突然想到，便试着回忆了一下。”

　　“哦？我从没听过。”John放下茶杯，盯着Sherlock后脑勺的一小撮卷毛。

　　沉默，又是沉默。John突然意识到了那会是什么时候。Sherlock一直不愿提到他的逃亡生涯，甚至有几次他们还因为这个而发火怄气。那时John刚发现了Sherlock左肩胛骨上一块儿不是很明显但也绝不会让人忽视的伤疤，他不记得他们在追罪犯的时候Sherlock曾经后背负过伤，于是便多问了几句。开始Sherlock死活不说，后来被问烦了，只是毫无感情地回了一句“死亡的痕迹”便默不作声地披上睡袍径直走回自己的房间甩上了门怄气，留下John突兀地坐在厨房里。

　　“你当然没有听过。”Sherlock扭过头，脸上看不到什么明显的表情，把弓放在一边，抱着小提琴坐进John对面的沙发里。光线很昏暗，他们就这么默默坐着，听到外面的雨声。

　 大概是久到John准备起身去厨房给自己和Sherlock搞点吃的了，Sherlock却好像从回忆中惊醒一般开始了缓慢的诉说：

　　“那是我离开英国的第七天，也就是最后见你那一面后的第七天。那天几乎整个法国都在下雨，晚上的时候我蜷缩在一个涵洞下。”

　　John想知道他假死期间都经历了什么，但当他真的在你面前用这种丝毫不在乎的语气缓慢讲出当时的种种伤痛的时候，你又得用尽所有的自制力把自己钉在椅子上才不至于泪流满面地捂着耳朵逃出这个情景。

　　“我想到了你。我不能用'不知怎的，我想到了你'这个表达，因为我知道是为什么，而且你一直占据在我的脑海里。”

　　John不敢直视Sherlock的眼睛，Sherlock却牢牢地把视线烙在了John脸上。

　　“一开始，我还只是'想到你'，等我意识到该控制一下自己的情绪的时候，那种情绪已经上升为了'想你'.”

　　Sherlock突然很不自在地笑了一下，大概也是觉得这话说起来有些肉麻了，他看着John的眼睛——那一片蓝色变得水汪汪的，缓了缓还是继续说了下去——

　　“然后我的脑海中就有了这段旋律，可惜的是没有纸笔供我记录，甚至直到两个月后我才设法拿到了一把琴把它第一次演奏了出来。后来我也从没把它记下，但我知道我不会把它忘掉。”

　　“John.”

　　Sherlock看着对面人还是像很多年前一样挣扎着不让眼泪流下来，十分硬气地梗着脖子，慌乱地掩饰眼圈无法控制地一片红，便苦笑着起身坐在John沙发的扶手上，把那颗泛灰的沙金色脑袋往自己怀里揽。

　　“这是唯一一次，我告诉你关于那两年的生活。”John听到Sherlock的声音闷闷地从头顶传来，“以后还是不要告诉你了。”

　　Sherlock刚活灵活现地出现在John眼前的时候，他其实是愤怒大于欣喜的。他也曾无数次地想让Sherlock知道自己那两年是怎么熬过来的。他以为Sherlock一走了之，只剩自己在世间承受所有苦难，处理那些应付不来的情绪，但他似乎忘了设想与此同时的他如果还活着，生活会是怎样的艰难。而事实却就是这么残忍——他确实活着，而且甚至可以说是苟且偷生。他的苦难更深重，而他的情绪也更汹涌。

　　自己的苦难自己承受吧，John和Sherlock这时才意识到这一切讲出来反而不是解脱，而是让对方再次随自己经历一次绝望，让已成为一个整体的两颗心都再一次随着对方的难过而折磨。

　　房间再次陷入沉默，能听到John颤抖的呼吸声和窗外的雨声。Sherlock依然保持着环着John的姿势，鼻尖轻轻蹭着John的头顶。

　　“Sherlock，”John终于找回了自己的声音，哽咽着在Sherlock怀中发出声音。

　　“emm？”Sherlock低下头，在John的头顶落下一吻。

　　“我没洗头。”

　　“......”

　　

　　Sherlock从没打算让John知道自己刚起死回生的那天在他那儿受了多大的伤害。那天他回到贝克街，硬生生地裸着上身在床上趴了一夜。被John推到地上的时候Sherlock觉得自己背上的所有伤口瞬间撕裂，那件白衬衫在到家后已经血迹斑斑。

　　“我那天揍你的时候....”

　　“哪天？”Sherlock警觉地从显微镜上抬起头，看着对面吃下午茶点心的John。

　　“别装了，我揍过你很多次吗？”

　　“数不清了。”Sherlock咕哝一声，摆弄了一下载玻片。

【作者吐槽：卧槽我写的时候是犯神经吗？一口毒奶，结果402又揍了...（手动再见）】

　　“你背上……”

　　Sherlock心里警铃大作。

　　“是不是有伤？”John小心翼翼地问到，虽然自己的心里有所感觉，但还是希望听到否定的答案。

　 果然。。。侦探直起了上身，装作不精心地又埋头于显微镜。

　　“那没什么……”

　　“所以确实是有了对么？”

　　“伤口总会好的，John。”Sherlock有些不耐烦,“甚至连心里的伤口都会愈合的，你说呢？”

　　John无法原谅的事情还是很多，有些对自己，有些是对Sherlock。

　　

　　有次和Greg去酒吧喝酒看球的时候，两人随口聊到了往事。Greg颇为感兴趣地问John是不是真的对Sherlock当年气走自己的一个又一个女朋友丝毫不介意。

　　“气恼过一时，不过令人奇怪的是我竟然很快就原谅了他。每一次都是。”

　　Sherlock不是个理想的室友和朋友，甚至在某种程度上可以算作糟糕——他在John毫无察觉地情况下在他的茶/咖啡中下过好几次不明粉末，他把他们公用的起居室和厨房搞得一团糟，他在半夜三点拉小提琴（或者从声音来看其实说是“拉锯”要更准确一些），他甚至把John战争时期的纪念品拿来做过实验，他不知为何（那时John还不知为何）从气走John的女朋友身上发现了趣味便乐此不疲地尝试，屡试不爽，他似乎从来不能在没人提醒的情况下记得给John准备生日礼物……

　　但是Sherlock所有劣行中，John唯一不能完全原谅的，只有他的假死。

　　这种心情很微妙，倒也不是不能原谅，就是放不下那个心结。

　　那个每次想起来都会把自己咒骂几百遍的心结。

　　说到底，过不去的还是自己。

　　“哥们儿，你那段时间换女朋友的速度真是令人印象深刻，”Greg喝了口啤酒，“说来你对付女人也还真是有一套！”

　　不像苏格兰场大名鼎鼎的D.I.Lestrade，繁忙的工作最终击垮了和睦的家庭生活。

　　John撇了撇嘴，半开玩笑般地装出遗憾的表情，喝光了杯中最后一口啤酒：“可惜了，我这一身的魅力和调情技能.”

　　Greg笑着捶了一下John的背，这时球赛进入了中场休息。

　　这话可不能让家里的那位侦探听到。

　　其实怎么会可惜呢，自己已经得到了他。而仔细回想起来，似乎从第一次走进221B的时候，他就没想过自己会离开这里。

　　“sorry，我得先走了，”John抬手看了看手表，“如果饿死了家里那位祖宗，对你们的工作也不是个好消息。”

　　Greg撇嘴：“你去准备喂食吧，我圣诞节会去拜访你们！”

　　

　　John的记忆中圣诞节总是个有大事发生的日子，有一年他在圣诞夜分手，原因是女朋友“不想和Sherlock Holmes抢男朋友”，之后就是Sherlock得知了Irene的“死讯”，一直不吃不喝沉默到了新年前夕。还有一年的圣诞节他在Sherlock父母家的房子……那时生命中突如其来的变故激发了他内心的矛盾，他亲眼看到了举枪准备射向“Sherlock”的妻子，亲眼看到了Sherlock的心电图化为一条直线，亲眼看到了Sherlock为了他而背负了一条人命。

　　他看见Sherlock跪下的背影，他被一圈狙击手瞄准，他冲自己大喊着“Stay away from me,John! Stay well back!”

　　不会有人比他对自己更好了。

　　“Concentrate John，they are arriving!”Sherlock整理文件的间隙抬手看了一下时间，顺手捅了捅旁边抱着茶壶发愣的John的背。

　　“你父母对Harry有大致的了解吗？”John放下茶壶，略有不安地向Sherlock问出了这个一直担心的问题。

　　“我没说过，不知道mycroft有没有发挥情报头子的特长。”Sherlock满不在乎，“反正我妈妈看透一个人也用不了5秒钟，至于我爸，他就是个温顺的老头子，和谁都合得来。”

　　反正不会比2011年和2014年的圣诞节更失控....吧？

　　“Mycroft会什么时候到？”John似乎更加不安了。

　　“他神出鬼没。”John的心神不宁似乎也影响到了Sherlock，他的手指无意识地飞快敲击着手中的文件夹封面，“放轻松吧John，不知道你在担心些什么。”

　　“我是说，这是真正意义上我们一起……我们的家庭一起过圣诞。”

　　“我们准备什么时候结婚？”

　　John显然对这个问题毫无准备，一瞬间呆在了那里。

　　“你觉得谁会问这个问题？？”Sherlock没注意John的反应，自顾自地把又一堆文件在墙角堆好，“我赌睡两晚沙发，你姐姐一定会问。”

　　John仍然在原地石化。

　　“不过也有可能是mommy，她一度以为自己的两个儿子都会孤独终生，戚戚然地在自己心里接受了这个事实。却没想到我竟然真的把你追到手。”Sherlock露出狡黠一笑，向愣在原地的John眨了眨眼。

　　John从来没有想过关于“结婚”这个问题。他觉得现在就很好，和Sherlock在一起的时候他知道前方的道路一定是惊险刺激，是他们两个并肩对付全世界的那种磅礴大气，但与此同时他又觉得那是一种空前的安定。不管怎样，一直会是他们两个。婚姻这个问题……他不知道这究竟对自己意味着什么。John知道自己受到来自同性和异性的吸引，但他也一直知道自己会和一个女人结婚然后渡过余生——他也确实和一个女人结过婚……哦不，那仿佛是上个世界的事情了。

　　但是从Sherlock口中主动说出了“结婚”，这多少有点超现实。看在上帝的份儿上，John甚至曾经以为Sherlock是个asexual。

　　

　　那个问题最终是由家长问出来的，那时圣诞大餐已经吃完，Mycroft站在一片狼藉的221B厨房里不知在给谁打着什么机密电话，Harry拿着酒杯拉着John问东问西（Sherlock对此感到有些烦躁，他百无聊赖地坐在John身边，已经演绎出了Harry的上上上任女朋友是某个明星的私人保镖），而Mrs Hudson和Holmes夫妇（The junior)聊得异常开心，Greg和Molly的造访让221B本来就不大的起居室变得更加拥挤也更温馨了一些。

　　“Sherlock，do you mind err....”John察觉出了身边Sherlock感觉自己被冷落了（很大一部分原因是自己也忍受不了姐姐过分的热情和关怀），便小心翼翼地提议，“playing a song for us?”

　　Sherlock无法拒绝John闪闪发亮的眼神，点了点头取出了小提琴，随着第一个音符的响起，屋子里所有的交谈声都停止了，他就那么自然而然地吸引了所有人的注意力。

　　万人迷的Sherlock，既是在这样家庭聚会的场合中，他依然是这么闪耀。

　　那是一首很深情的乐曲，Sherlock站在客厅中央演奏，眼神却只聚焦在沙发上的John身上。

　　演奏过程中Harry看到自己弟弟看向那个持弓男子的眼神，心中无端生出了类似嫉妒的羡慕——谁不想安定下来呢？谁真的对频繁换女朋友和无休止的争吵与分歧乐此不疲呢？

　　Sherlock记得乐曲终了的时候眼角余光瞟到Mrs Hudson和mommy交换了几个可疑的眼神，两人又在大家的掌声中（以为自己不为人知地）嘀咕了几句。

　　哦，那个问题要来了。

　　Sherlock的妈妈开始说话的时候John就有了种强烈的预感，因为Sherlock是不会有错的，他总是不会有错的。

　　“Oh my boy!”Mrs Holmes把刚刚在观众的掌声中优雅谢幕的儿子亲昵地拉进怀里亲了亲脸，这个动作惹来了Mycroft不明意味的笑声。

　　“Sherlock，we just wanna know....”Sherlock看到父母殷切地望向自己，甚至连Mycroft也无法掩饰住好奇——“Do you have any plan...”Mrs Holmes指了指沙发旁已经站起来的John，又戳了戳Sherlock的胳膊。

　　“For what?”Sherlock挣脱母亲的怀抱，站到John身旁装傻。

　　“Marriage.”伴随着Mr Holmes的回答，John发誓自己看到了那边的三个Holmes同时向自己眨了眨眼，身旁的另一个Watson则更过分地直接捅了捅他的肋骨，同时屋子里所有人的目光都聚焦到了自己和Sherlock的身上。

　　“Er...我们还从来没有讨论过……”John看到Sherlock似乎没有发言的打算，便硬着头皮结结巴巴地在所有人面前试图打圆场，“我们现在的状态挺好的，我的意思是说——”

　　“但我想过。”

　　屋子里只剩下了木头燃烧的噼啪声。

　　“我甚至已经有了plan。”

　　事后回忆起来，John觉得自己当时张着嘴呆在原地看起来一定像弱智一样。一定配不上这个光彩夺目的Sherlock Holmes。

　　但相比之下，John实在没工夫想象那时别人眼中的自己是什么形象，因为他只想永远不忘记那时的Sherlock。

　　“John，我从没想过这辈子我竟能找到一个我愿意厮守终生的人。”

　　“但是感谢上帝，我遇到了你。”

　　“我从未想过‘婚姻’这两个字出现在我的生命中，但现在我觉得我已经做好准备来迎接它。”

　　“我不会单膝跪地的，那太蠢了，而且我们都是男的。”Sherlock撇了撇嘴，在深情告白的间隙还抽空对在场的所有人（包括已经要哭了的John和已经哭了的Mrs Hudson）声明了一下，语气中又是那种熟悉的鄙夷，这让John一下子笑了出来。

　　Sherlock只是保持着站立的姿势，手扶着John的肩膀，低着头非常认真地对上那双钴蓝色的眼睛——

　　“我一向对这些形式与规则毫不在意，我甚至拿不定主意在同性恋人之间应该是哪一方求婚，不过总要有人先开口不是”，Sherlock说着从西装上衣里掏出一个所有人都一目了然的小盒子，接着说了下去，

　　“我想着，既然我碰巧遇到了适合John的戒指，既然我碰巧是适合John的那个人，那就我来求婚吧”

　　“我从未想过我会和一个人产生如此深厚的情感联系，从未想过这爱的程度会让我认真考虑婚姻，并且准备拥抱它。”

　　“那么John，你是否愿意和我共度余生？”

　　Sherlock打开盒子举到了John面前，那双灰绿色的眼睛变得水灵灵的。

　　“John，你是否愿意成为我的……”Sherlock顿了顿，似乎还不习惯这个词——

　　“丈夫。”John替他说了出来。

　　“Yes, of course Sherlock.”


End file.
